


Untitled for now

by lilyheart311 (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/lilyheart311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's like a hymn for those who have those dark moments...remember why you are hereto live! please leave comments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled for now

**Untitled for now...**

When you think everything hits rock bottom,

You have to think about all the good times,

And whether the rocks at the bottom are jagged or smooth.

Sometimes the landing might be slippery

But go right back up on your feet.

And everything would be alright.

Because everything always turns out to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2048122/1/untitled-for-now


End file.
